Waiting For the Bus (Introduction)
by YukiBunnii
Summary: Vearious Hetalia Characters x Reader insert You are running late for work, so you make a dash for the bus stop, only to find you forgot to set your clock for Daylight Savings time. You decide to wait the extra hour; Who knows? It might not be as bad as you think...
1. Introduction

**_Hey guys, this is YukiBunnii. The following fanfiction was NOT written by me, but by xkittykaitox on DeviantArt. She asked me to post them here because she does not have an account. If you'd like to check out more of her works, visit her page at !_** _**Thanks!**_

* * *

You hurriedly slip on your (f/c) jacket, grab your grey satchel bag and speed out the door, forgetting to lock it behind you. You jog down the street to the bus stop around the corner, your (h/l), (h/c) hair blowing in the breeze.

"Crud..." you thought out loud. "Did I miss the bus, or has it even left the station yet?" You questioned yourself as you arrived at your destination. Panting, you walked over to the buss schedule, checking for when the bus would arrive. 8:30 a.m.. You were right on time, according to your phone. Now utterly confused, you pulled out your planner, making sure you were right about what day the server meeting was, and it was.

You snapped straight. It had finally hit you: you'd forgotten to set all of your clocks back for daylight savings time, so you now had a whole hour until the bus arrived. You sat down on a nearby bench with a sigh, deciding to just wait until the bus came. You took out a copy of (fav. manga) and began to read. Not long after, you had company...


	2. England

You turned to see a man sitting next to you. He had mussy, dirty blonde hair, gleaming green eyes, and the thickest eyebrows you had ever seen! The man dawned a navy blue business suit, accompanied by black loafers and a leather briefcase. He too, turned, and caught you staring.

"May I help you [sir/miss]?" His words brought you back to reality, and your reply followed suit.  
"Heheh... my apologies, I was just... admiring your sophisticated appearance. You look quite charming if I do say so myself." You flashed him your kindest smile, your (e/c) orbs boring into his own emeralds.  
"Really? That's awfully kind of you... err..."  
"(f/n)(l/n)" you finished for him.  
"Ah, thank you (y/n). I'm Arthur Kirkland, pleasure to make your acquaintance." Arthur replies, flashing a grin of his own.

"So, (y/n), what exactly are you waiting for?"  
"Oh, I was going to catch the 8:30 bus to my meeting t 9:00, bu-"  
"But you're almost an hour early!" Arthur exclaims.  
"Yeah, I was just getting to that part, actually..." You shyly reply. Arthur settles down and composes himself once more before replying.  
"Apologies, (y/n)..." He straightens his tie, and chuckles awkwardly.  
"Oh, it's fine. Don't worry about it. Anyhow, I forgot to set the clocks back for daylight savings time... And uhh... yeah..." You finish with a small giggle.  
"Aw, you poor [dear/man], you must have been awfully lonely for a while there" Arthur almost whispers, a look of concern on his face.  
"Yeah, I guess so, but not anymore, since you're here with me, Arthur!" Arthur snapped straight. He was so flattered bu your words he blushed a red that would put a certain Spaniard's tomatoes to shame.  
"Really, (y/n), n-no need to f-flatter..." He clears his throat before continuing. "I'm not really all that special." You cocked your head at his reply.  
"Well your awfully interesting!" you reply, a light pink now dusting your cheeks as well. Arthur didn't reply.1 minute passed. 5 minutes. 10 minutes or silence.

"Hey Arthur?" You ask, staring straight ahead.  
"Yes (y/n)?"  
"What about you? What are you waiting for?"  
"I'm waiting for a friend of mine t-"  
"Hey Artie!" The two of you turn to where the voice came from. You see a man in a suit identical to Arthur's, but this man had light brown hair, sky blue eyes and wore glasses. Arthur turned back to you, pointing at the quickly approaching man.  
"Well... (y/n), that's what I was waiting for. he sighed. "That's Alfred Jones, a fairly good friend of mine, as well as an idiotic git. We're also on our way to a meeting. Arthur finished as Alfred approached.

"Hey dude!" Alfred practically shouted into Arthur's ear, before noticing you. "Who's your buddy? He added, pointing to you.  
"I'm (f/n)(l-" you began.  
"Okay, yeah yeah whatever, well Artie, we gotta go or we'll miss the meeting!" Alfred exclaimed, grabbing Arthur's wrist and dragging him away.  
"We're already late, you bloody git!" Arthur snapped. He then turned around to you and called out.  
"Goodbye (y/n)! Same time tomorrow alright?)  
"Sure!" You called back. Tomorrow wouldn't come fast enough.


	3. Japan

You turned to see a man, presumably Japanese. He was of small stature. He had jet black hair and dull, chocolate eyes, accompanied by a calm, collected facial expression and a fitting forest green jacket over black slacks. You became lost in your thoughts, (e/c) orbs widened in his direction. You were motionless until a soft voice brought you back to reality.

"Ahh... Konichiwa? May I help you..?" He asked in a volume just barely above a whisper. Yo closed your copy of (fav. manga) and shook your head ever-so slightly. You took note of how he eyed your manga, flashing a bit of a smile.  
"Oh!" You started, tucking a loose tuft of (h/c) hair back into place. "Sorry for starin' at ya like that!" You apologized sheepishly.  
"It's alright..." He shyly replied.

After a moment of silence, you decided to befriend this mysterious man.  
"(f/n)(l/n)..." You spoke up.  
"Nan- err, what?" He turns back to you.  
"(y/n), my name is (y/n)."  
"Oh" He replied. "I am Honda Kiku, it is very nice to meet you (y/n)" He finishes in a professional manner.  
"Nice to meet you as well" You try to mimic his tone and fail, earning a small chuckle from Kiku. In an attempt to redeem yourself, you hold your hand out, waiting for a handshake, only it never came. Kiku just stared at your hand, sweating just a bit.  
"Ah... I apologize, I have... personal space issues..."  
"Oh" You reply, dumbfounded. "Don't apologize, that was all me..." You sigh. "I'm no good at first impressions."

After a few minutes of silence Kiku spoke once more.  
"By the way, (y/n)-san, is that, by any chance, a copy of (fav. manga)?"  
"Huh? Oh this?" You say, holding the paperback out to him. "Yeah, it's my favorite!"  
"You really take care of your manga (y/n)-san." he adds. "It looks like it's several years old, but it's in such a good condition."  
"Yeah" you sigh. "I'm a serious otaku, according to my buddy Peter." You finish. Kiku hands your manga back and you decide to slip it back in your satchel.

"So what about you Kiku?" You question.  
"Huh?" He cocks his head.  
"What's your favorite manga?  
"Oh..." He replies with a chuckle. "I like (random manga). It has a really interesting plot. You should read it sometime (y/n)-san." Kiku's once small smile now seemed to stretch from ear to ear.  
"I actually already have!" You reply with a matter-of-fact tone.  
"Really? Who's your favorite character?" He asks, a tinge of excitement noticeable in his voice.  
"Personally I like (Character from aforementioned manga) best.[He/She]'s uber cool! I wanna be just like [him/her]!"  
"I like that character too, but my favorite is (Another char. from aforementioned manga)." He replies.

You and Kiku proceed to have a heated debate over why which of the two characters was better. Before you knew it, your bus had arrived.

"Oh! there's my bus! Gotta go Kiku!" You said, jumping up, (h/l), (h/c) bouncing along.  
"Wait (y/n)-san!" Kiku almost shouts. You turn back, already having an idea of what he wants. You scribble something down on a little slip of paper and hand it to him.  
"See ya soon Kiku!" You said as you boarded the bus. Kiku looked at the slip of paper you had given him. It had your address and phone number written on it. Kiku kept a small grin on whilst pocketing the paper.

Shortly after you had left, a bright red Honda Civic pulled up next to Kiku. In the driver's seat was a bubbly Italian with auburn hair and an awkward curl jutting out from the left side of his head. He donned a bright blue suit.  
"Sorry I'm so late Kiku!" He apologized, maintaining a large almost cheshire-catlike grin. "Fratello was scolding me again because I ate all the pasta!" He finished with a hearty laugh as Kiku hopped into the passenger seat.  
"It's alright, Feliciano-san. I am not angry." Kiku replied.  
"Thank goodness!" Feliciano began. "Okay, anyhow, are you ready for the meeting we're 20 minutes late for ve~?"

Before Kiku could even answer, Feliciano stomped on the gas pedal and sped down the road, Kiku screaming bloody murder all the way. Maybe he should have taken the bus with you.


End file.
